The Auction
" " is the third episode of the second season of PINY Institute of New York. Synopsis The Indie Girls and the Beautiful People each have to design a dress which will be sold off in an auction. Plot The episode starts with the Beautiful People taking selfies around Paris until they are told to go to PINY: Pinypon Institute of Paris. On the way, the girls are stalked by a Mime until Rita finally scares him away. They are greeted by Rania Forbes, Mr. Grasso and Coach Spencer who tell them they need to make a dress for an auction that is taking place in the institute. Simultaneously, the Indie Girls are on their way on goats. Close to PINY: Pinypon Institute of Paris they see Madame Forbes waiting outside PINY. Michelle then tells the goat to hurry up but she tells herself that it may only understand french. Similar to the Beautiful People they are told to make a dress. The girls don't have any hope, until they meet the same Mime that was following the Beautiful People and was imitating them. They find that the Mime goes to PINY: Pinypon Institute du Paris who tell them to come with him to see his room-mates. Michelle, Lilith and Tasha are introduced to The Artists (a PINY: Pinypon Institute of Paris group). Maggie, the leader asks them if they come from PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York which they answer her with a yes. She later on tells them they can spend the nights here, after that they start to make a dress. Through the montage they are shown struggling to make a dress making various shoe, dress and accessory designs. Michelle, who worked through the night, didn't find any ideas. Neither her friends, but Michelle wants to encourage the girls by saying they have wit, and by Chanel's pearls they have ponchos. For that reason, they are inspired by their rain-coats. At PINY: Pinypon Institute of Paris, the auction takes place and which the Indie Girls are confronted by the Beautiful People. The dresses are shown and the Beautiful People's dress has more of a bid than the Indie Girls. So the Beautiful People end up winning. For that, the Indie Girls are in a bad mood. The episode ends with Maggie bursting through the door telling them that the Beautiful People cheated. Features Characters * Michelle Fairchild * Lilith Henderson * Tasha Robinson * Julia Cooper * Rita Finucci * Dory Skornik * Mime (debut) * Captain * Rania Forbes * André (debut) * Jacques (debut) * Maggie (debut) * Laurent Bufouré (debut) * Mr. Grasso (non-speaking) * Coach Spencer (non-speaking) * Scotty (animation error) * Lisa (animation error) * Coco Chanel (mentioned) * Goats (debut) * New York PINY students (animation error) Objects * Michelle's Brooch * Lilith's Brooch * Tasha's Brooches * Julia's Brooch * Rita's Bow * Rita's cellphone * Julia's cellphone * Dory's cellphone * K.T. (animation error) * Rain Poncho dress (debut) * Bufouré dress (debut) Locations * Paris ** Eiffel Tower ** Arc de Triomphe (debut) ** PINY: Pinypon Institute du Paris (debut) ** City of Goats (debut) ** Moulin Rouge (mentioned) ** The Artists's Loft (debut) ** Clothing Store * New York City (mentioned) ** PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York (mentioned) ** Mime Camp (mentioned) Music Background songs * Ready to Fly Trivia * The episode continues where "Golden Ticket" left off. * It's revealed that PINY has another campus outside of New York. In this case, there's a PINY: Pinypon Institute du Paris in Paris. * A bird similar to Paprika can be seen when we first see a glimpse of PINY: Pinypon Institute du Paris. * This is the third episode in which the Indie Girls' group name is heard on-screen after "Fashion Backwards" and "Lonely at the Top" (though Tasha refers to her friends as "Indies"). * Once again, Mr. Grasso and Coach Spencer both appears whenever Madame Forbes have an announcement following "Golden Ticket" and they strike a pose with an exciting mood on their faces. There's a brick joke in that when Madame Forbes explains the gala auction rule to the Indie Girls, Mr. Grasso and Coach Spencer can be seen with exhausted looks because Madame Forbes have already explain the rules to the Beautiful People. * The map that shows the Indie Girls heading to the France have the aforementioned country in its flag colors. * Sam Ryan and William Bradley are the only main characters who didn't appear in this episode. Though it's justified since they didn't give the envelope to Madame Forbes in the previous episode to participate in the trip to Paris. * It's revealed that Michelle went to a 2-week Mime Camp last summer. Since "Father's Day" takes place on the second Saturday of June, then Michelle went to the Mime Camp between that episode and before "Golden Ticket". * It's revealed that Rita doesn't like helping other people. * When André is introduced, he's seen painting a picture of himself noticing Mime. This is an example of a recursive image, one image that is repeated infinitely within itself. * The first drawings the Indie Girls drew for their designs are similar to the ones they drew from "Makeover Nightmare". * A poodle can be seen in the background when the Beautiful People are looking through a Clothing Store window. The poodle shares the same design as Pooch. * Near the end of the episode, Madame Forbes announce the bids of the two gowns the two teams have for the auction. ** The bid for the pink chiffon dress is €5450. That's $6230.85 in USD and £5,049.15 in GBP. ** While the bid for the rain poncho dress is €75. That's $85.77 in USD and £69.48 in GBP. Errors * In some scenes, Dory's lips are pink instead of purple. This carries on through the rest of the series: ** When she and Julia are taking a selfie behind the Eiffel Tower. ** When the Beautiful People enters the PINY campus. ** When she and Julia about to enter the PINY building. ** When Madame Forbes shows the Beautiful People the inside of the PINY building. ** During the scene when Julia asks her friends which of her facial expression is more "Parisian". ** When she's chewing on a croissant and when she said, "This is gonna sound weird". ** After she notices the Indie Girls and Mime and said, "Did I see the Indie Girls in an invisible car?". * Some of the New York PINY students (such as Scotty and Lisa) can be seen in the background despite they're not supposed to be in Paris for this episode. * In some scenes whenever Mime blinks, his face paint around his left eye goes through his eye in one frame: ** When he notices the Beautiful People after they take a selfie with him. ** When Julia "thanks" Mime for ruining their selfie photos. ** When he follows the Beautiful People inside the PINY campus. * When Mime shows his apology to the Beautiful People before they enter the PINY campus, his right eyeball overlaps on his eyelid whenever he blinks. * When the Beautiful People are walking in the PINY campus, Julia is suddenly wearing white gloves which are similar to the ones she wore in "Second Impressions". ** Also, Mime's face paint is missing around his left eye. * When Michelle realizes that she and her friends could get help from Mime, her brooch didn't appears in her beret in one frame. * When Tasha did a face-palm after Lilith did a cuckoo-sign, one of her hair outlines is transparent. * In the montage, Michelle's beret isn't place properly on top of her head when the scene shows night-time. * When we see Michelle falling asleep in the montage, her brooch is on her right side of her beret instead of her left. * When the Beautiful People are admiring a dress at the Clothing Store, Rita's bow is missing on her hair. * When Rita is about to walk inside the Clothing Store, her bow is on her right side of her horn-hair as opposed to her left. Also, she's suddenly wearing K.T. despite she's not supposed to wear it in this episode. * Near the end of the episode, there's a stool next to Tasha. But during the scene when Michelle said, "It could've been worst", the stool disappears. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Specials